Question: Divide the following complex numbers: $\dfrac{3(\cos(\frac{17}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{17}{12}\pi))}{\cos(\frac{5}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{5}{12}\pi)}$ (The dividend is plotted in blue and the divisor in plotted in green. Your current answer will be plotted orange.)
Explanation: Dividing complex numbers in polar forms can be done by dividing the radii and subtracting the angles. The first number ( $3(\cos(\frac{17}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{17}{12}\pi))$ ) has angle $\frac{17}{12}\pi$ and radius 3. The second number ( $\cos(\frac{5}{12}\pi) + i \sin(\frac{5}{12}\pi)$ ) has angle $\frac{5}{12}\pi$ and radius 1. The radius of the result will be $\frac{3}{1}$ , which is 3. The angle of the result is $\frac{17}{12}\pi - \frac{5}{12}\pi = \pi$ The radius of the result is $3$ and the angle of the result is $\pi$.